I am a Maverick
by Emerald Mami
Summary: Not really cussing, because I pity a few kids who acciendtly signed up and stuff... anyway, what do Mavericks really, really feel, inside their innerdepths (is that a word) of their souls?


  
If I were to wake up tomorrow dead, I would not fear. It is impossible to fear, from where I'm from. Why fear when you have the best leader? He never dies. He never suceeds, either, on the biggest things. But the bigger it is, the harder it is to get it.   
Every morning I wake up, refreshed, and scramble out of bed. You see, I need to kill to eat. Even though the older Repliods do not, I am newer, and my creator wanted to "Broden Horizens." I climb into the old, old house, home to many rats. This isn't our base, no, not at all. I like rats. They are plump and juicy, and their blood running down my carnivorous teeth gives me the human eviquilent to a sugar high.   
Eww, you think. Gross. Is it better than the cows you slaughter? Have you seen a slaughtered pig? Want me to describe it for you? I thought not.   
Then, after breakfast, I go back to the base. It's not as good as the Hunter Base, but then, we had Human materials and labors into ours, it would be a bit better.   
A bit. My first class, as I am a rookie, and we take a few classes, is in fighting. Not my favorite, but when the humans are gone, I will have room to be the first Reploid writer. The humans are jealous. We are toys to them. Machines. But the Machines don't like that. So, we go and rebel, and then they send the other machines to kill us. Dog against dog, my friend, Fishface says. We're dogs to them.   
Fishface killed a human the second he got his name. And he'll do it again, and he has. He is really close to being premoted. The teacher watches us attack the drones. They are lifeless, and don't think. Things are going good, as there have been times classes are cut short from lack of materials.   
I don't like to kill right away, if it's a human. They're fun to play with, fun to watch cry and scream and try to fight. A Hunter is a different story. If you don't kill them, they will sting you. They could hurt you. So I play with the dead body, in my mind twisting the mouth and making them speak. Hey, if they joined us, it would be a lot better for them. It's not my fault they're blinded. It's the humans.   
The drone portraied is a human. I take my time, until a Hunter drone appears behind me. I kill the human drone, then watch as the hunter drone attacks. The weakness it has, is I've seen the move before. How easy it is to watch to see what it does! I've seen X battle. He has no repitition, which, in my mind, makes him a genuis at fighting.   
That's it, I've killed the drone, and we're done for the day. I go back outside, ready for a quick meal, but watchful to Hunters and humans. Unfortunatly, I cannot kill the humans, I can only lead them away and act nice to them. My job is to tell the humans I'm a hunter, then, I lead them away from the base, saying it's not safe. Until I'm seen in public or premoted, that is. For instance, our great leader Sigma could not do this. Humans would report it intstantly.   
If we kill the human who approches, the Hunters would realize something's wrong. And one thing we don't need now is a battle.  
I see a human child walking this way. I go up to her. She looks at me, as if she knows what I am. I am taken aback; I don't like this human. I'll give her to my rats. Then they'll taste good.   
"This is Maverick Territory. By authority of Dr. Cain, I am to tell you that you aren't allowed to be here. It's too dangerous." I say. She doesn't believe me. It's in her eyes.   
I am now faced with a delemia. If I kill her, she won't say anything, but then, the hunters will come to find out what's wrong. If I don't, she'll blab. I motion to the leader inside, and he asks through the radio in my helmet.   
"What's wrong?"  
"This human. I'm going to kill her, but I'll be gone, until I'm rebuilt. I'm dead to you." I walk off with her.  
My boss does nothing. If I want to disobey, I'll feel the wrath of Sigma, and that's not on my "to do" list. She scares me, for whatever reason. She knows too much, or I'm going crazy. The crazy song races through my mind, in an attempt to cool myself down.   
We're walking to the rat's house. She jumps with joy.  
"I used to live here!" she exclaimes. "Until... Mommy died. She died, and I hid, because these bad men were coming to kill me, because I'm a human, I think." She looks up at me, as if I'm her hero. Kid, I think, I'm going to kill you. To hell with your mother.  
"That's right. And I want to make sure that they don't." the lies roll easily off my tounge. I hate this kid, hate her, hate her, hate her, hate her, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate...  
We reach the top floor. I take a look at myself in the glass. My cat-ears are turned back, I'm almost growling at her, and my fur is on end.   
"I used to live here," she says again; she pulls back a curtain, and I see a small bathroom. She gives me a small gift, a glass teddy bear. She's happy and carefree, but she knows what I am, and she's trying to bribe me. Oh, she won't get away with that, no, not at all.  
All I remember next is seeing her dead body ripped to shreds, and the head of the glass teddy-bear on the floor, along with several hundreds of crystal shards. There re searchlights, and I hide. There is nothing wrong with it, but I know something bad is out there. They know I'm a Maverick, and I'm going to kill someone before getting reprogrammed.   
I jump out of the house and watch as it's stormed in by troops. I sit on top, and no one sees. I'm free.   
And then I see X. X, who has never died. X, who never comes up with a strategy, making him brillant. X, who is my role model, never mind that I hate humans and he worships them. X, who will die by my hand.   
Then I see Zero. I have a choice, one or the other. I shake my head in agreement with myself. X.  
I leap down, trying to get at him, but I'm shot, and my leap is ruined. I snarl, and I watch with earnest eyes as a Trooper shouts- "He killed her!"  
I watch as the eyes turn on me. But I want to see X's face most of all. No, he isn't looking. Damn him. I again leap, and then, again do I attack. He jerks up, knowing I'm there, and fires his arm cannon.  
I was expecting this, and I pulled to the side. X knows I was after him. I hear his words, "Just you and me then." No duh. Like I would settle for less.  
We fight intensively, neither having a strategy, just plain fighting. I punch here, he shoots there, we both miss. Until I remember my tail. It is extremely hard to doge, as it is almost invisble. I swing it at him, and he can't doge. I wrap it around him, trying to crush him. Then I feel the saber in my back...

Zero calmly removed his beamsaber from the Maverick's back. Kicking it, he turned it over. It was badly damaged, and therefore not usable again.  
X flung the tail off him. "Thanks, Zero."  
"No problem. Doing my job."  
Niether of them saw Sigma, hidden in the night. "Until next time," he promised. "Until then." 


End file.
